Rikki sees it all
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki can see that her friends think about something special, even if they don't tell her. Rikki sees it all.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: This take place during season 2.**

* * *

**Rikki sees it all**

**Rikki walk along the street. As she walk past the candy-store, Cleo come out with a bag of candy in one hand and a big pink lollipop in the other.**

"Hi, Cleo! What's up?" says Rikki, trying to sound very girly, something she actually is not.

"Rikki, I just bought some candy. It's Friday." says Cleo with a smile.

A sweet sensual look appear in Cleo's eyes. It's very subtle, but Rikki know Cleo so well that she sees it.

Cleo eat some of her candy as a low soft moan escape from her lips.

"Oh, what are you thinkin' about, Cleo?" says Rikki with a melodic tone.

"Nothing!" says Cleo with a fake casual voice.

"You can't hide it from me! Rikki sees it all, girl." says Rikki with a teasing smile.

"Sees what...?" says Cleo.

"You're thinkin' about sex, aren't you, Cleo?" says Rikki.

"No, I'm not like you when it comes to that..." says Cleo.

"Every girl get horny once in a while. I'm sure even Emma get a little hot sometimes even if she'd never admit it." says Rikki.

"You're wrong!" says Cleo with a small friendly laugh.

"Maybe..." says Rikki with a smirk.

The next day in school, Rikki talk to Emma at lunch.

Rikki sees that Emma's lipstick is a little more red than it usually is and that she has her hair down, something she doesn't have very often.

"Something special goin' in your life, Em?" says Rikki.

"No, nothing special at all." says Emma.

"It's something allright! Rikki sees everything!" says Rikki.

"Rikki, are you drunk again?" says Emma.

"No! I'm sober." says Rikki with a smile.

"Okey, but you are still wrong. Why do you think there's something special goin' on, Rikki...?" says Emma.

"Extra-red lipstick, you have your hair down. You've got yourself a new secret crush!" says Rikki.

"No way! There's only room for science in my head at the moment. I'm goin' for an A+ on the big science-exam next week." says Emma.

"You can't fool me, Em. Tell me the truth. Who's the new hottie in your life?" says Rikki.

"There's no hottie, okey? Let it go!" says Emma.

"You can tell me, I'm your friend, Em." says Rikki.

"Please, Rikki...there's no guy in my life. I've got no time for romance right now." says Emma.

"Don't be such a fun-killer, Em. Tell me who it is. I won't tell anyone...promise." says Rikki, saying 'promise' in a girly childish tone.

"I've got nothing to say. There's no guy." says Emma.

"Okey, see you after next class then!" says Rikki as she head to her math-class way over at the other side of the school-building.

Later that night Rikki and her dad talk after dinner.

"Dad, I know that Emma's got a secret crush..." says Rikki.

"Did she tell you, RC...?" says Rikki's dad surprised.

"Oh no! I saw it by the way she acted, heard it in her voice." says Rikki with pride. "Rikki sees all, ya know!"

"You can really read people, can't you, sexy kid...?" says Rikki's dad with a small laugh.

"Sure can, sexy daddy!" says Rikki as she give her dad a thumbs up.

Rikki's dad has a big smile on his face.

"You're happy today..." says Rikki.

"Yeah, because I have a cool daughter." says Rikki's dad with his deep manly tone while he still smile.

"I saw something in your eyes, dad." says Rikki.

"Rikki truly sees it all..." says Rikki's dad as he begin to laugh.

"Yeah!" says Rikki as she start to laugh too.

The next day Cleo meet up with Rikki at the beach.

"You were right!" says Cleo to Rikki.

"About what...?" says Rikki.

"When you met me outside the candy-store. I was thinking about sex." says Cleo.

"I knew it! Yay me!" says a happy Rikki.

"Wow, Rikki...I don't see you screamin' out your joy like that very often." says Cleo with a smile.

"Maybe not...anyway, I was right. Rikki sees everything. Nothing escape my hawk-eyes, Cleo." says Rikki.

"I guess Rikki do see it all." says Cleo as she giggle a little.

"Yeah! Rikki sees it all, Cleo." says Rikki.

A week later Rikki show up for movie-night at Emma's house with a black t-shirt that says 'I see it all' on it.

"A limited-ed. shirt. I had to out-bid like 20 people on freakin' e-Bay to get it." says Rikki with a smile.

"Looks good you!" says Cleo.

"Yeah, lookin' good, Rikki!" says Emma.

"Thanks!" says Rikki.

Rikki pull out a Cd from her bag and put it into Emma's stereo and push the 'on'-button.

A fast disco-song come on and Rikki and Cleo start to dance while Emma has a big smile on her face.

"My friends are a bit crazy at times, but they are totally awesome and I love them." thinks Emma to herself.

Rikki sees the smile on Emma's face and mouths the words 'I see it all' towards Emma.

"I know you do!" says Emma, all fake-angry.

**The End.**


End file.
